HIKARU'S SECRET CRUSH
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: My vary first Host club fan fiction , It's A Haruhi x Hikaru story with a little Kaoru x Renge and one Sided Kyoya x Haruhi near the end


HIKARU'S SECRET CRUSH

( this is my first Ouran High School Host Club Story so be gentle)

It was just a regular Winter day for the Host club as the were entertaining there female guests.

Female student, Ah Tamaki, I don't know if we should meet like this.

Tamaki, nonsense Princess, you are the only sustenance I need a life, I daresay I would renounce all food and drink in the world just to see your face but once.

Female student, oh Tamaki...

Kyoya, ok times up, next girl please.

Today the host club were-having there annual Valentine's Day special.

Haruhi was looking annoyed at tamaki and the others as they were pulling out there best tricks for the girls of ouran.

Before she could say anything one of the girls tapped haruhi on the shoulder and was giggling.

Girl, oh Haruhi , I've got a message for you from your Secret Admirer .

She handed Haruhi a red envelope with a pink heart on the back of it.

Haruhi, who's it from?

Girl, I can't tell you because it wouldn't be a secret then wouldn't it?

The girl then left .

Haruhi(thanking) a Secret Admirer...it's probably one of Tamaki's plans to show his love for me.

Haruhi was always secretly flattered that tamaki so often professed his love to her but she didn't really feel the same way, The only reason she didn't say anything because she didn't want to break his heart or ruin their friendship.

Honey, Who's it from Haru-Chan ?

Haruhi, i'm not sure, it's probably from Tamaki or a trick from Hikaru & Kaoru .

She opened the letter to see a small poem .

To my dear Haruhi, your face always gives me cheer, your voice is music to my ear, I love the way you look and speak all the way down to your tiny feet, your brown hair and eyes always make me shutter and you being around would always keep me out of the gutter, My Dear Fujioka, won't you be mine?

Haruhi, well then It's Definitely not from Tamaki.

Honey, why not ?

Haruhi, because Evan though Tamaki isn't the biggest winner in the brains department he deafly write something more romantic then this.

Kyoya, then there must be someone else at the school besides us who know your a female , how they could I have no idea.

Haruhi, gee thanks Kyoya sempi.

Hahahaha

Renge, It seems that a new player has entered the battle for Haruhi's hart.

Hikaru, why do you keep coming out of the ground Renge, did you have some kind of tunnel installed when you started school here?

Renge, that's not important, what is important is that haruhi has another boy who loves her and it's the Host clubs duty to find out who that is.

Tamaki overheard this .

Tamaki, Who would dare try to steal my Little Haruhi away ?

Haruhi, calm down sempi.

Honey, hey look there's another letter.

Come meet me tonight at 8:00 in the school cafeteria.

Tamaki, Haruhi, you can't go .

Haruhi, relax Tamaki, it's probably just Hikaru & Kaoru trying To Prank me .

Hikaru, what makes you think...

Kaoru,were doing this?

Haruhi, you two are always pulling this kind of stuff.

Kaoru, well were not behind it this time , but I think I know who wrote that letter.

He looked to his twin brother .

Hikaru then looked nervous as Kaoru looked at him evilly as was about to say his brother's name when Hikaru covered his brothers mouth and the two ran out of the room.

Hikaru, ok what did you do ?

Kaoru, simple I took one of the old love letters you wrote for Haruhi and sent her one with instructions to meet you in the cafeteria at 8:00 tonight.

Hikaru, wha, why would you do that?

Kaoru, because I know you like her Hikaru, you have since the day she joined us , and you two Deserve to be together.

Hikaru, she won't go for it , she's probably got a thing for Tamaki or Kyoya.

Kaoru, just leave it to me Big brother.

Several hours past bye till it was finally 8 o'clock.

Haruhi was walking down the hall till she came to the cafeteria.

Hello, anyone here?

She then herd footsteps and started to here them get closer .

Ok, where was doing this stop it!

She then felt hands on her shoulder and felt long arms wrap around her and turn herd around.

Haruhi, Help !

She then felt lips touch hers and then in a split second she knew who it was.

Hikaru?

The lights then went in and Haruhi saw Hikaru in front of her .

Hikaru, yep its me, so what do you think ?

Haruhi then smiled up at Hikaru and pulled him down to her level and kissed him back.

They then herd two camera's flash and saw Kaoru and Renge tacking pictures.

Renge, this is definitely going up on the host club website.

Unknown to the four kyoya was watching angrily from the hall .

The end


End file.
